The present invention relates to blocks used in the construction industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to interlocking masonry blocks that are used in the construction of structural and curtain walls.
Masonry blocks are commonly used in wall construction because of their strength and superior weather resistance. However, construction of such walls can be labor intensive and time-consuming. In addition, the type of labor required to build a standard block or brick wall is skilled labor, which is expensive. Typically, blocks are laid in a row, and mortar is manually applied to the top surface of each row of blocks and between the individual blocks in a row. A second row of blocks is then laid on top of the first row, and so forth. Forming walls in this manner requires skilled craftsmen to assure that the wall formed is horizontally and vertically true, and to assure that the wall has the required strength to support a roof or floor.
Many forms of interlocking blocks have been developed to try to make it easier to build a block wall, in order to reduce labor costs. Some of the blocks that have been developed are fastened together without the use of mortar. Commonly, these blocks have projections that mate with corresponding indentations on adjacent blocks. Many of these projections, however, are relatively small, and, thus, there is an inherent weakness in the block. Also, the use of small projections and small indentations means that the blocks have to be built to close tolerances, which makes the blocks expensive. The typical small projections may easily be broken or chipped off prior to or during construction, which means that many blocks are wasted, again adding to the expense.